I Wanna Be Yours
by nightleys
Summary: When the lead singer of Peeta's favorite band expresses a strange request, Peeta thinks it's the perfect sign to approach the girl he has been eyeing for the whole night. But will Katniss be able to live up to Peeta's imagination, or are her devils too much to handle for the both of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Peeta's pov**

_AN: So, welcome to my first fanfiction! First things first, some time ago I wrote this one shot and it just didn't let me go so I decided to make a whole fanfic out of it. Basically the first chapter is the one shot I've posted, just slightly longer and more detailed/edited and in either Katniss' or Peeta's pov. I don't know yet how long this is going to be or how exactly it will end, but I'm really looking forward to go on this journey!_

_I hope y'all enjoy it and don't forget to leave me some feedback!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any characters which are mentioned in my story, it all belongs to the wonderful Suzanne Collins_.

When song changed for the 5th time I noticed that I must have been staring at her for longer than 15 minutes and a blush crept on my face. There was something special about that girl, something I couldn't wrap my mind around, but she fascinated me and I couldn't tear my attention away from her.

The way she was lightly swaying to the music, the constant smile that was plastered on her face and the spark in her eyes that appeared every time a new verse began.

I couldn't hear her over the noise of our surroundings, but I could make out the movements of her delicate mouth and I figured she was singing. She hadn't caught my eye immediately, but when I finally noticed her I was instantly captivated. Not because she was only beautiful, but as radiant as the sun.

Her long brown hair flowed in graceful waves down her back and her tight tank top and skinny jeans fit her like a second skin. I just couldn't take my eyes off her. Deep down I kind of hated myself for not paying too much attention to the music, after all I've spent a shitload amount of money to finally see the Arctic Monkeys live, but on the other hand wasn't able to care about anything else but her.

The moment I started forming a plan in my head for a way to get to know her, I felt someone bumping into me and caught Finnick staring questioningly at me, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. As I pointed my thumb in the girl's direction and shrugged my shoulders his face immediately lit up and he winked at me before getting back to Annie and enveloping her into his arms.

After 5 more minutes of me staring at her and trying to gain the courage to go over, the music suddenly broke off and Glyn cleared his throat on stage. "Hey guys, our next song will be 'I Wanna Be Yours' and I know a lot of you have already been waiting for this. So this is your chance, during the song I want you all to grab your partner, best friend, wife or even some stranger and kiss them. Everyone enjoys a nice kiss, so don't be shy and seize the chance!" he winked and cleared his throat once, before the music of the all too familiar song started filling the room.

I was still in complete shock. It was like he had looked into my mind and presented me the perfect excuse to approach her without embarrassing myself too much. But what if she had a boyfriend? Of course I couldn't have known, but I really wasn't that eager to get a beating from some stranger who was most likely two times taller than me.

All around me people where kissing and hugging and I once again felt that stupid ache in my heart which cursed me for never being brave enough to do something about it.  
>And in this moment I decided to just blow all concerns in the wind and started making my way over to her, not stopping until I was just a few steps away. When she noticed me she gave me a small smile and her grey eyes met my blues ones. I sucked in my breath. I never was the one to believe in love at first sight, but it was like the world suddenly stopped around us and the only two people left on earth were us, captured in this particular moment.<p>

I couldn't bring myself to say anything so I just took her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers, pulling her closer to me. She instantly adverted her eyes to the ground, but I could clearly make out the blush that was creeping on her face. I took a deep breath and her scent filled my mind. She smelled heavenly, like pine needles and a hint of flowers, mixed with a deep aroma of the woods. When she finally looked up, it was all that took it for me to crush her chest against mine completely. I could feel her heart beating against mine and I was afraid that any moment she was going to slap me for being that forward, but all she did was continue to stare into my eyes.

With that, I finally crashed my lips against hers. They were round and soft, and felt just as delicious as they looked. At first she stiffened against me, but soon after her body relaxed, our bodies melted together perfectly and a soft sigh escaped her lips. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and her lips parted, giving me access to explore her mouth further. She tasted like chewing gum and spring and it oddly matched perfectly with her appearance. A groan escaped my throat when she run her tongue over mine and her arms slipped around my head, playing with the soft curls at the nape of my neck. I cupped my hands over the sides of her head to keep her steady against me and I felt like I was floating. My head was spinning like crazy, but it was so good and the moment was just perfect. I don't know for how long we remained like that, but I was determined to draw it out for as long as possible.

After sucking my tongue into her mouth one last time, she pulled away from me and rested her head on my shoulder. I was desperate to look into her eyes, but right now I was content with staying like that. With the sounds of "Mad Sounds" floating in the background and a beautiful girl pressed against my body I felt like the luckiest man of the world. Her breaths gazed my ear and a shudder ran down my spine, making goose pumps appear on my arms. "My name's Katniss by the way." A quiet laughter rumbled through my chest. "Peeta."

She pulled her head away from my shoulder and turned facing me. "You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen, Peeta."

I broke out into a huge grin. "Well, I got them from my dad."

Suddenly, Katniss slowly pulled her arms away from me and let them tangle awkwardly besides her body. "So…"

"Yeah, uh, I'm sorry about that." I cleared my throat "It's just that I've had my eye on you for the whole evening and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to… you know." I gestured widely and couldn't bring myself to meet her eyes so I just stared at the stage.

Somewhere in front of it, I could make out Finnick waving at me furiously but I ignored him too.

I startled when I felt someone touched my face, but instantly relaxed when I noticed it was her. She took my face in her hands and turned it back in her direction. "If you didn't notice, I enjoyed it very much too. I just meant that shouldn't you be asking me out to dinner or something?"

A rush if excitement surged through me and a laugh escaped me. "Wouldn't that be kind of backwards, huh?"

Her grey eyes locked onto mine and she traced her thumb over my lips. "Dumbass. I would really like to go out with you, you know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

A nervous chuckle escaped my lips as she quirked an eyebrow at me like she was waiting for something.

"So, uh, right now?" I slid both of my arms around her, desperate for some contact between us.

"Yes Peeta, right now." Before I got the chance to answer, she continued "What do you say to In-Out-Burger? I'm craving some decent fries." She gave me a small smile and that beloved spark in her eyes appeared once again.

"Let me just tell my friends okay?" I pointed over to where Finnick and Annie were standing. "And don't run away, I'll be back before you know it."

Before I could let go of her entirely, she pressed a quick kiss on my mouth and immediately turned bright red before turning away from me. I smirked and put one finger under her chin to make her look at me. "Remember, don't ever be ashamed for wanting to do that."

kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk

"Don't tell me you really said that to her?" I burst out laughing, struggling to hold the wine glass steady in my hand instead of spilling it all over her carpet.

A blush crept on her face and she broke out into a mischievous grin. "I did and she was so pissed at me after that, especially because I said it in front of her friends. But was what I supposed to do? I'm her sister for god's sake!"

She got up to pour herself another glass of wine and I took the moment to think about the last few hours. After dinner, we somehow we ended up back at her apartment and after already emptying 2 bottles of wine we were currently sitting on the floor with her as close to me as possible, but I didn't mind one bit.

Practically we had already been past that, but I still felt shy when I reached over to take her hand in mine just as she was sitting back down.

I ran my thumb over her knuckles. "Prim sounds like a fantastic young woman, thanks to you."

"Yeah, she's amazing and I really love her." There was a smile sitting on her face, but I also didn't miss the hint of sadness crossing her eyes.

"Hey, she's not out of the world. Just at college getting the best education she could, and you are the one who made that possible for her." I let go of her hand and reached out to her, letting my thumb caress her cheek. We were so close right now that I would have been able to count every single freckle on her face if I wanted to. She was simply stunning.

"Can I… uh, kiss you?" I know it was quite a stupid question to ask after our former make out session, but it just felt like the right thing to do.

She moved her face even closer to mine, our noses touching, and her voice came out as nothing more than a horse whisper. "Yes Peeta, you can."

That's everything it took me for me to close the distance between us. It was different this time, more slow and intense and we were taking our time exploring each other's mouths carefully, but that didn't make it any less wonderful. I probably would never get tired of kissing her.

This time, I was the first one to pull away first, needing to come up for air. When her eyes met mine a beautiful smile grazed her lips.

I moved to pull her into my lap, tightened my arms around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. "I don't know what it is about you, but you are something special Katniss.  
>You're wonderful and I hope this doesn't end when the sun comes up today."<p>

She sighed and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. "Peeta, I don't know if I can give you what you want. We've known each other for only such a short period of time and there is so much I haven't told you yet. Things I'm not even sure I want to burden you with."

I was already able to feel her slipping away from me and it hurt me that she thought she couldn't trust me. True, we had known each other for less than a day, but nobody expected her to open up to me so soon, I just wanted her to give me a chance. Hell, even I had things I had never told anyone before, but with her I felt like she could turn out to be the person I could finally trust.

"I don't expect you to tell me anything, Katniss. But except from the fact that you love your sister and had to care for her since you were 14 I don't know anything about you. Not even your favorite color!"

An amused chuckle escaped her and I was relieved that the tension between us seemed to vanish again. "Green, like the forest. I love being out there with my bow."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Bow! Look, that's exactly what we have to tell each other. The deep stuff!" I couldn't help but break out into a huge grin.

Katniss put her arms around my neck to hide her head in the crook of it. The muffled sound of her voice made me laugh. "You're stupid." She was clearly joking so I pulled her body closer to mine.

"Look, we don't have to rush into things. Let me take you out on a proper date, please." I was determined to make this work and didn't even notice her hand which was slowly running through my hair.

"I'd like that. Maybe we can start off as friends." I rush of sadness ran through me but I was going to take every little thing she was willing to offer me.

Still, I raised an eyebrow at her. "Friends?"

Her cheeks reddened. "Well, friends who like to kiss, I guess?"

"I like the sound of that." And again I captured her lips with mine, dreading the moment when I would have to let go of her.


	2. Chapter 2

_I just wanna say a quick thank you for everyone who subscribed, left kudos or bookmarked my story. I honestly didn't think that anyone would read it at all and it makes me really happy to see that there are people who are willing to go with me on this journey!  
>I hope you all also enjoy this chapter, leave me some feedback!<em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any characters which are mentioned in my story, it all belongs to the wonderful Suzanne Collins._

**Katniss' pov**

**8:06am Peeta: **I had a wonderful night, thank you for that.

**2:45pm Peeta: **Hello stranger ;) How's your day?

**3:58pm Peeta: **Katniss?

**10:33pm Peeta: **Did I do something wrong to piss you off?

**9:10am Peeta: **I guess that's a clear sign for me to leave you alone then.

**11:01pm Peeta: **Kay.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as soon as I read the last message. It had been 4 days since that night with Peeta and I knew that with every day I kept on ignoring him I drove him even further away even though that was the last thing I really wanted to do.

I couldn't remember a time when I had so much fun with someone other than Prim or Jo, not counting the early days of my relationship with Gale or my dad. There was just something special about Peeta and it made me want to open up to him completely, to finally tell somebody what I had kept to myself for all those years, but that was exactly what made me keep my distance from him.

How could someone I haven't even know for a week make me feel that way? It scared the crap out of me and I just didn't know how to react, without messing anything up. Everything in me screamed to finally call him and apologize for ignoring him like that, but if I did, where could it lead? Where would I want it to lead?

Another heavy sign escaped me and I could see Johanna staring at me out of the corner of my eye. An amused smile was playing on her lips and I honestly started regretting that I decided to tell her about Peeta.

I shot a dirty look in her direction. "What?"

"Nothing, you've just been staring at your phone like a maniac and sighing every 2 minutes. No big deal at all," she said and raised her eyebrows at me.

A scowl appeared on my face. "Shut up, Jo."

Startling me, she suddenly got up and walked over to where I was sitting, snatching the phone out of my hand before I even got any time to react. "Hey! Give that back!"

Without even looking at me, she started scrolling down my messages and I only watched in horror as a smile appeared on her face. This couldn't be good at all. A chuckle escaped her before she said. "Look, that's exactly why I call you brainless. That boy is way too good for you, so get over yourself and save him from his misery."

She knew I hated it when she called me that but I opted not to call her out on it. "I don't even know what to say. Sorry that I'm a coward? Sorry that I'm such a fucked up mess that I can't even give you a chance without panicking completely?"

As soon as she noticed the anger and sadness in my voice her face softened and she gave me my phone back before sitting down on the couch beside me. She took my hand in hers. I couldn't bring myself to look at her, but the sincerity in her voice was clearly audible. "You, Katniss Everdeen, are and incredible young woman. You are just not giving yourself enough credit for all the things you did. He would be lucky to have you, no matter what that bastard Ga-" I immediately clamped my hand over her mouth to shut her up and shook my head persistently.

"Don't, you know the rule of never mentioning his name ever again." An apologetic look crossed her face and I took my hand away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. But really, answer him. From what you have told me so far, he could make you really happy. In which way whatever," she said and winked at me.

I looked over at my best friend and relief washed over me. Not many people knew this side of Johanna Mason and it was tons of work I had to do to earn it, but as soon as she decided to let you in, there is no one better to call you out on your bullshit or to ask for advice.

"You're right. But I still don't know what to write."

A huge smile appeared on her face. "What about 'hey, I'm sorry I'm a dickhead, let's start over again?"

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk

The sound of my alarm startled me awake and I immediately started to panic when I noticed that I had overslept. The alarm was only supposed to wake me if I happened to sleep longer than the planned two hours of my afternoon nap before Peeta was supposed to come over.

Looking at my watch, I realized that I had barely 15 minutes left to shower and get ready so I jumped out of bed and started making my way into the bathroom, starting to pull off my clothes before the door even had any chance of closing fully behind me. From the distance I could make out Johanna shouting something that sounded dangerously close to something like "asshole" and a quick chuckle escaped me.

I was just about to put on my jeans when the sound of the doorbell rang through the apartment and I could hear Jo heading in its direction to open it. I cursed under my breath, not because I didn't want her to meet him, but just because I didn't need her to scare him off yet if this was supposed to go anywhere.

After looking at my reflection one last time I threw my door open and prepared myself for facing Peeta for the first time in 2 weeks. After my talk with Johanna, I was finally able to call him but both of our schedules last week had kept us too busy to meet up any time before today.

I felt a rush of sadness washing over me because instead of being greeted by the blond haired and blue eyed baker I expected, Jo stood in front of me with a pizza cartoon in her hand and shrugged her shoulders. "You shouldn't have put that much effort in just meeting the pizza delivery guy, jesus Kat." She said before stalking off into the living room's direction.

I scowled in her direction and slammed my bedroom door behind me. Where was he? I knew he was basically only 5 minutes late, but he just didn't seem like the guy to keep people waiting.

When he passed the 15 minute mark of being late I started worrying about him. Could something have happened during his drive to my apartment or did he just decide not to show up at all because he realized how fucked up I really was?

I had been so occupied with my thoughts that it took me some time to notice the strange noise against my window. Firstly I thought I must have imagined it, but as the seconds passed it just got louder and more persistent. Walking over to my window my heart nearly stopped when I was able to make out Peeta's silhouette standing on the lawn in front of my building. After a few seconds of shock, my face broke out into a huge smile and I pulled it open.

"You are insane, aren't you?" I could see him smiling his megawatt smile and my stomach immediately started doing flips.

He crooked his head to the side and smirked. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to figure out which window was yours. Wouldn't want to stumble upon your crazy roommate, huh?"

A laugh escaped me and I immediately clapped my hands on my mouth. "She's not crazy, just special. And you still didn't answer my question. What are you doing?"

"I think I read somewhere that people think of it as a romantic gesture?" His face turned pink.

"Come up you idiot, I don't want us to have to shout at each other for the rest of the evening." I shouted down to him before shutting the window.

Not being able to wait for him to ring our doorbell, I immediately made my way over to our door and leaned against the doorframe. A smile appeared on my lips as soon as I could hear him descending the stairs. The sound of his steps reassuring me that he was really planning on giving me a chance.

When Peeta finally appeared on the top of the stairs and spotted me, a huge smile took over his face and before he even gave me the chance to say or do anything, I got crushed against his chest. His body against mine made my heart start beating rapidly and when he placed his head in the crook of my neck, I started relaxing again. Because this was Peeta, and no matter how brief we have only known each other so far, he was steady against me and oddly familiar.

It took Jo clearing her throat from somewhere behind us to finally let go of each other and the look on her face told me that she definitely didn't miss Peeta's hand which was still hesitantly resting on my hip.

"So you're the mysterious guy, huh? Looks like trouble to me," she said and crooked one eyebrow at him.

I instantly felt Peeta stiffen beside me, but before I could tell her to shut up the smile on his face was present again and he told her "So I guess you are the crazy roommate Katniss told me to stay away from then?" The shocked expression on her face was utterly amusing, but Peeta just kept on talking, "You don't look like anything I wouldn't be able to handle."

I was sure that Jo would stomp off angrily any minute now, but to my relief she shot a huge smile in Peeta's direction and then at me. "I like him, Katniss. Keep Blondie around!" With that she vanished in our apartment, followed by the sound of her slamming her bedroom door a few seconds later.

Throwing me completely off guard, Peeta didn't miss a beat and pecked my lips really quickly and I could feel the heat rushing into my face. "So, I got the no high heels thing covered," I wiggled my right feet to show him the black chucks I was wearing "Can you tell me now where you are taking me? Please?" I tried to give him what I hoped to be a somewhat adorable puppy look, but he just took my hand and starting leading me down the stairs.

"Nope. Oh, and you are lucky you are just living on the 2nd floor, this no elevator thing is a pain in my ass!"

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

"Peeta! I swear to god, if we are going to some weird cliché horse riding on the beach thing I'm going to kill you!" I sincerely hoped that it wasn't what he had in mind, but it was the only thing I could think of where high heels would have been fairly unnecessary. Not that I wasn't thankful for it, those things were the stuff my worst nightmares were made of.

He chuckled and I could feel the vibration of his body on my skin because we were so close to each other. "Relax, Katniss. We will be there in a few seconds."

I huffed but decided to stay silent. We kept on walking for a few minutes and when Peeta finally removed his hands from my eyes I was momentarily blinded by the brightness of being outside. When my eyes finally got used to it I sucked in my breath. Unfolding in front of me was the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen, overgrown with all kinds of wild flowers and grass. I didn't notice that I had begun crying until Peeta hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I sincerely hope those are tears of joy."

I turned around to be able to look at his face and when my eyes caught his I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. Nobody had ever done something like this before and I seriously had trouble imagining that I would be worth all of that.

I hadn't realized that I had said all of that out loud until Peeta whispered, "You are, every single thing I had to do to make this happen was worth it." His blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. I pressed my lips against his.

After Peeta produced a picnic basket and a self-inflating mattress from out of his trunk we spread it in the middle of the meadow. There were a bunch of dandelions growing near us and I picked one up and studied it up close. Up until now, I've always thought of it as some useless weed but Peeta explained to me that it represented a symbol of hope for him. A sad expression crept on his face and I decided not to ask any further.

Somewhere in between eating those delicious sandwiches and cheese buns Peeta brought with him from the bakery, I somehow ended up in his lap and with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. He let go of my mouth briefly and whispered. "You are so beautiful Katniss, I think you don't know the effect you can have."

I could feel myself starting to blush and slanted my lips over his again. I was glad that we had long left behind the awkward and shy pecks, because the feeling of Peeta's tongue massaging mine and exploring my mouth made me come alive with desire for him. I hadn't felt this hunger in a long time, but with Peeta it was like I didn't have a single care in the world.

The growing hardness in his pants was suddenly brushing against my core and a moan escaped me. Urged on by my actions, Peeta pressed himself closer to my body and let his hands wander under the fabric of my blouse. Goose bumps spread all over the flesh he touched with his fingers and when they finally found the hem of my bra, I took his hands in mine and placed them on the clasp of it.

Without struggling that much to open it, its fabric fell from my shoulders and he eagerly palmed my naked breasts with his hands. When he caught one of my nipples between his thumb and index finger, I had to bite down hard on his shoulder not to cry out loud but I still couldn't stop an embarrassing growl from escaping my lips.

He was just about to enclose the other nipple with his lips when the image of Gale's face flashed through my mind. I saw him as he bit down hard, making me cry out in pain instead of ecstasy and as often as I told him to stop, he just kept on hurting me with that gruesome look on his face.

A gasp escaped me and I immediately started pushing Peeta away from me with all the strength I was able to muster. At first, he didn't seem to notice but when my grip on his arm got tighter he finally pulled away and shot me a confused look. "I'm sorry, I just thought you wanted it too?"

Tears sprung into my eyes when I looked at him. It wasn't his fault. He had been the perfect gentleman so far and had waited for me to make the first move without initiating anything himself. And as much as I had enjoyed our previous actions, I just couldn't do it. I wasn't ready to take that step with everything that has happened in the past with Gale. And I had no idea if I would ever be able go there with Peeta.

_Thank you for reading and come find me on Tumblr if you want! I'm dazzlingjosh!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_AN: I am terribly terribly sorry for the long wait! I just had a lot to do in school and my private life wasn't the easiest either. I hope there are still some people left who are willing to continue the trip of this story with me. And also, happy Mockingjay release weekend!_

_I hope you all also enjoy this chapter, leave me some feedback!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any characters which are mentioned in my story, it all belongs to the wonderful Suzanne Collins._

_**Peeta's pov **_

To say that the drive home was awkward would be an understatement. The whole time, Katniss refused to speak or even acknoledge me and I just had no idea what to do. The one time I tried to say something, she immediately managed to shut me up with one deadly glare into my direction so I opted to stay silent.

But when silent tears started streaming down her face I just couldn't hold myself back anymore. The way she flinched when I reached over to cover her hand with mine made my heart ache, but I was glad that she didn't take it away completely.

After a few more minutes of silence, I finally found the courage to say something. "You have to know that I'm under no circumstances angry at you or anything. It just kind of hurt, you know?" She didn't even bother looking at me so I just continued rambling. "And confused. You know that you can talk to me about anything. I won't judge you."

Out of the corner of my eye I was able to see her looking at me, but I forced myself to concentrate on the road ahead. Her voice was hoarse and barely a whisper when she finally replied. "Just take me home Peeta. I'm so tired." Another tear started making its way down her cheek.

Apart from the occasional sniffle coming from her direction the rest of the ride was filled with dead silence between the two of us.

When we arrived back at her apartement complex I was determined not to leave until I was certain that she was safely tucked into her bed. And despite all her protests, I didn't give in this time around.

Immediately after entering the apartment, it only took Johanna to take one good look at the state Katniss was in to instantly pin me against the kitchen wall. "What have you done, blondie?" Her voice was full or anger.

As I looked over her shoulder beg for Katniss' help, everything I saw was her closed bedroom door. My shoulders slumped and I looked back at Jo. I guess I deserved being threated that way. "Go on, shout at me as much as you want. Whatever it is I did, I'm pretty sure I deserve it." The defeated tone on my voice made her raise her eyebrows at me. "What do you mean?"

A sigh escaped me. "I don't know what I did okay?!" It came out louder than I expected it to and an apologetic look crossed my face. "One moment she was practically tearing off my clothes and in the next one she burst out into tears." Tears started pooling in my eyes and I looked away, not wanting Johanna to see how bad I felt about the whole situation.

Without another word she shook her head, took me by the hand and led me out the front door. After closing it, she returned her attention back at me. "You need to leave, Peeta." It was the first time I heard her use my actual name, and not some stupid nickname. "Leave, and don't call her for a few days. Wait until she reaches out to you."

I didn't know what to say to that so I just turned around to go, but Johanna wouldn't have any of that and swiftly caught my ellbow, causing me to stop. "It's not your fault, okay? But please be patient with her, fuck, just be patient."

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

The next week was spent with throwing myself into work and trying my hardest not to think about what had happened with Katniss. I still couldn't figure out what had gone wrong, but after another had week passed in which she had made no effort to contact me in any way, I just started convincing myself that we just weren't meant to be.

Just when I was about to drown my self pity in beer and pizza, a sharp knock on my apartment door brought me back to reality. Without expecting anything special I started making my way over to the door and threw it open, not bothering to check who was on the other side first.

Nothing could have prepared me for seeing Katniss standing in front of me. It wasn't just the fact that she hadn't talked to me in two weeks, but also that I had absolutely no idea she actually knew where I lived, let alone that I had apparently told her before.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything, so I just kept staring at her like an idot. When she cleared her throat after a few seconds I finally managed to snap out of it and waved her in. She took a seat on my couch and I was still staring at her dumbfoundedly. "Uhm, hello?" I immediately felt incredibly stupid for not coming up with something better to say.

A huge smile appeared on her face and my head started swimming. How could she be sitting here in my appartment, smiling and acting like nothing had happened? I couldn't wrap my mind around it. But at the same time I wasn't able to keep my gaze off her. She looked amazing. Her hair was down and she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans paired with a white tank top which gave me a fantastic view of her cleavage.

"Hello Peeta." A shudder ran down my spine at the sound of her voice.

She didn't even give me the chance to reply, because suddenly she was standing up and took her place in front of me. We were so incredibly close that I could smell her perfume and it made me feel even more dizzy. I wasn't able to concentrate on anything else than her body so close to mine and the heat radiating off her.

I was still trying to figure out what to say when I suddenly felt her lips on mine. At first, I wanted to protest and demmand what the hell she was doing here after ignoring me for weeks, but the feeling of her lips against mine was like toxic and I couldn't help but give in. When she melted against me, I threw my arms around her waist to puller her even closer to me. A loud groan, which made my dick twitch, escaped her.

Soon we were both lying on my couch, with her on top of me, and she was once again franatically tearing on my clothes. Just as she was about to slide down my sweatpants I cought her wrist with my hand and forced her to look at me. "What are you doing?" I tried to hide the tremble in my voice, but the smirk on Katniss' lips told me that it wasn't working.

Her voice was almost like a purr when she answered me. "Trust me, Peeta. I want this."

All the while she kept running her hand over the bulge of my pants and a half cry-half moan escaped me. I couldn't help but give into her actions. A smirk appeared on her face and relief flodded over me when she finally continued pulling down my pants. After I helped her kicking them off completely, she immediately returned to her place between my legs and started sliding her hand into my boxer shorts.

When her hand closed around my erection a yelp escaped me. "Hmmm, a little eager aren't we Peeta?" My tongue felt like sandpaper and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the words to leave my mouth.

She kept working her hand up and down my member and I had to stop her from finishing me off completely because the urge to feel her around me was completely overwhelming. When she finally let go off me it was my turn to undress her. Seeing her naked in front of me just turned me on even more. I didn't know it was possible for someone to have that affect on me.

The urge to explore her entire body was immense, but when I finally plunged my fingers into her wetness I knew that it had to wait for later. I didn't waste any more time on foreplay and as soon as I thrust into her I knew I was home.

She locked both her legs behind my waist and her walls started clenching around my dick as I kept on thrusting into her again and again. I nearly lost it at the sight of her sneaking her hand between the both of us to rub her clit, but instead it pulled her hand away, determined to finish her off all by myself.

I was sure that my neighbour would fill a complain against me, but when we both started crying out at the same time it felt like I had not a single problem in the world. All I cared about was the girl in my arms.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Waking up to her naked body pressed against my own must have been the most blissful feeling of my entire life. She was still asleep so I was able to study her freely. Katniss was truly beautiful and definitely not that kind which required tons of make up to be labeled as such.

On one hand I couldn't wait for her to wake up and to see her stunning smile, but what if she regretted what we did last night? What If she would freak out like the last time we came close to having sex? I had no idea if I could bear it if she would shut my out again like she did for the past two weeks.

Thinking about it, I kind of started to regret what we did. It just hadn't been right to take advantage of her like that after not speaking to each other for two weeks. We should have sat down to talk, and not to fuck like some crazy animals. Even though I had to admit that what we had last night was the best sex I've had so far, I wasn't sure if it was worth the risk of losing her again.

I could finally feel Kantiss starting to steer beside me and a smile crept on my face. It took her a while to wake up completely, but when she opened her eyes to look at me my heart skipped a beat. "'Morning" her voice was wonderfully raspy and thick with sleep.

Before I could stop myself, I placed a chaste kiss on her lips. My cheeks immediately started turning pink. "Sorry," I wasn't able to bring myself to meet her eyes "is that okay? Are we okay?"

She didn't answer immediately, but the smile which was still playing on her lips told me she couldn't be too pissed off. A shudder ran down my spine when she threw her arms around my neck and placed a kiss against my collarbone. "Hmmm yes," she kept pressing her nose into the crook of my neck, "more than okay."

I tightened my grip around her waist and a surprised yelp left her mouth when my morning erection brushed against her center. "I'm sorry." I blushed again. "How does breakfast sound to you?"

A sheepish smile appeared on her face. "Sounds perfect. But not quite like you imagine it."

In one fluid motion she wasn't by my side anymore but instead with her face between my legs. "Good morning, Peeta."

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

After Katniss' disastrous attempt at making pancakes which ended with some scrambled eggs we managed to put together, we finally curled up on the couch, still clad in our pajamas. After a few minutes of silence between the two of us I finally found the guts to ask what I was dying to. "What are we now, Katniss?" Her hand which had been tracing patterns on my stomach instantly stopped and I could feel her tense up beside me.

Her voice was impossibly small when she answered me and it seemed like the overly confident version of her from last night had finally been replaced by the Katniss I had gotten to know all those weeks ago. "I don't know." The hesitation in her voice was clearly audible. "What could you possibly get out of this? I'm damaged goods."

Katniss' words broke my heart. I had no idea she felt that way about herself, or about our relationship. Did she really think I wasn't able to see what an amazing person she was?

I couldn't stand the distance in her voice so I turned my body to face her completely. "You listen to me now. I know you have been hurt in the past, we all have. But you are amazing Katniss and everyone who isn't able to see that doesn't deserve you. And I hope that someday you can let me in and tell me what happened to you. I just want you to know that I'm willing to be there for you, for as long as you will have me."

A few tears started making their way down her cheeks and I reached up to swipe them away. When I tried to pull my hand away, she caught it in hers and kept in pressed against the side of her face. "What have you done to me?" her voice was barely more than a whisper.

I leaned my forehead against hers. "I feel like I barely know you at all, but on the other hand I have never been more attracted to someone before, not just physically." Our faces were merely inches apart, but nobody made a move to close the distance between us. We both knew that it wasn't what we needed right now.

"I know Peeta," a steady flow of tears kept streaming down her face "I'm trying, I'm trying so hard to be the woman you imagine me to be."

A wave of anger suddenly washed over me. Was that really what she thought of me?

I placed my hands on either side of her face and angled it the way she was forced to look at me. "Listen to me carefully right now. I think you are a really strong woman, amazingly strong, but that doesn't mean you can't carry any burdens. We all have them. Hell, I do have more than any guy my age should have. But I want to learn to love your flaws, if you let me that is." I didn't intend for the last part to come out, but the look on her face told me that it was good I had said it. She needed to hear it.

"Do you really think I'm worth it? Going through all of this?"

"Yes, definitely. There's no doubt." A small smile crept on her face at my immediate answer.


End file.
